Classic Love Triangle, More or Less
by KibaAbuHyuAtake
Summary: It's just your classic love triangle, or is it? Maybe it's more of a square... or a pentagon... Schoolfic main pairing Kiba x Sasuke, mentions of Naruto x Sasuke and Kiba x Shino, multiple other pairings. AU Yaoi *REWRITTEN!*
1. Chapter I

**Disclaimer: If I owned _Naruto _Kiba would have a lot more screen time and a lot less clothing. This disclaimer goes for all of the story, I detest writing one for each chapter.**

**Pairings for this story: Kiba x Sasuke, Kiba x Shino, Kiba x Neji, Kiba x ?(read and find out), Naruto x Sasuke**

**AU- No Ninja business here, just regualr, or not so regualr teens.**

**Future warning Boy on Boy, or more like Boy riding Boy;P ~You have been pervertedly warned!**

* * *

"Hey everybody!" a teen shouted the afternoon's light shining of his brunette hair, "thanks for coming to my 17th birthday, now let's have some fun!"

* * *

He was energetic and fun, happy to have his sister gone on a business trip so he could be free to party with his friends. His parents weren't home, but they never would be. A drunk drive three years prior was to blame for that.

The teen lived alone with his sister in a modern house in the country away from any pesky neighbors. She earned a living for the both of them running their parent's veterinary clinic, often times bringing her work home, namely dogs. Currently they housed over a dozen dogs excluding their own five canines. He had his own dog while his sister owned three, they also had their mother's furry friend.

His sister was laid back, not caring much about what he did as long as he didn't end up in jail or getting a girl pregnant, not to say that was a problem. The worst thing he had ever done was making the mistake of getting drunk along with a few of his other friends and drive to a tattoo parlor with paychecks in their pockets.

She was pretty, beautiful actually with matching brown hair as her brother and soft yet strict eyes. She had many admirers but never a boyfriend, she constantly said raising one boy was enough and that she did need another when her brother would ask. She made more than enough to support herself, her younger brother, and their many dogs. She had been taking care of him since their parent's death, but she didn't mind since he wasn't to much of a handful and he was family.

-*Previous Day*-

"You better be good while I'm gone Kiba" she sternly warned her brother.

Kiba was sitting at the kitchen's island while she stood parallel to him a bored expression splayed across his face.

"Yeah, yeah whatever Hana, it's not like I'm going to burn the house down. Besides you're only going to be away for a week" he chided.

"Still, mind what I say!" she reached over hit him on his head for talking back one hand on her hip.

"Ow ok fine! I'll be good I promise!" he reached to rub his sore head.

Hana smiled, "good boy, now help me get my bags into the car."

"I'm not a dog you know? You could ask me like I'm a human not your pet or servant" Kiba huffed while crossing his arms.

"Shut up and help me will ya?" Hana couldn't help but smirk at her younger brother's stubbornness. He gave a final "fine" before assisting his sister with her luggage.

"Sorry I won't be home for your birthday, but you know how work is. I don't care if you throw a party, because I know if I say you can't you still would. Just don't destroy the house." Kiba only snickered before giving her his signature goofy grin and a thumbs up.

She gave his hair a quick tossel and kissed his forehead before ducking into her car, waving and saying goodbye, and finally pulling out of the Inuzuka's driveway.

* * *

Kiba was having a good time, he had almost all his best friends there with him. There were a lot of other people at his house as well. Some he knew and some, not so much. But who cares as long as they bring beer? not Kiba.

There was plenty of people at the party, so naturally there was a lot of things going on. But the brunette couldn't really find it in himself to care, all he was concerned with is that he had his close-knit of friends along with him.

Said friends include: Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, Neji Hyuga, Tenten, Rock Lee, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno. All of them boys were wearing basically the same outfit but in diffrent variations: a v-neck or swoop-neck tee, some sort of jeans, and their matching white sneakers. While the girls came up with an idea to wear shirts that when put together said 'Happy 16th Birthday Kiba' and pink skirts.

At least those were the friends currently within the same country. Naruto Uzumaki had gone with his adopted Grandfather, Jiraiya, on some type of research exploration.

"To bad Naruto can't be here," Kiba said somewhat forlornly. He and Naruto had such similar personalities that it was hard for them to not become best friends.

"Yeah..." Sasuke trailed off. During Naruto's process of leaving he also ended his one year relationship with Sasuke. The blonde didn't know when he would be back or who he would meet while on his trip so he thought it was only fair to end things with the Uchiha.

Everything started to become awkward, so to dismiss it Kiba excused himself to go and get another drink. "Anyone want a beer?" Kiba looked at each of his friends.

"I do!" Lee shouted 'youthfully.'

"No Lee, you've already had one, and we all know what happened last time!" Tenten shouted to their wide-eyed, green clad friend.

"Buuuut Tenten, I don't!" Lee tried to protest, lamely at that.

"That's the point you idiot!"

"But,"

"no"

"but"

"Lee no." Neji intervened, frankly he was getting tired of his friends' bickering.

"We're only trying to keep you in clothes and off of Sakura"

"Fine" Lee crossed his arms stuck his chin in the air and put his back to Neji and Tenten. The two only sighed at their friends childlike behavior. They then, without Lee, walked back to their group of friends.

"Sorry about, well, him" Tenten sighed and took a swig of her beer as she apologized. "Haha it's fine, he's just 'expressing his youth.'" Choji said, mocking Lee's favorite saying.

"So anyone else want anything?" Kiba asked again.

"I do. I'll go with you," with that the two teens waked up to porch where the beverages and snacks were held.

"Sorry about the whole Naruto thing..." Kiba some what trailed off, not wanting to upset his friend any farther.

"It's fine, I mean we broke up what? Three months ago? I don't know, and I guess I don't care. There's someone else I have my eye on." Sasuke replied nonchalantly while they climbed the steps to Kiba's porch.

"Really? Who?" replied Kiba.

"Well..." Sasuke smirked all the while claiming Kiba's hand and dragging him into his house. Both oblivious to the two pairs of envious eyes watching their every move.

The brunette wasn't sure on what Sasuke's intent was until they were inside and he was pinned to the wall next to the door. The raven had his arms wrapped around Kiba's neck while his lips worked on the others.

"Hmmm I see. Well it's a good thing the person you like is free." Kiba muttered against Sasuke's mouth, his voice held an obvious smirk. He proceeded to put his hands on the raven's hips while flipping their positions.

Sasuke briefly pulled away from the kiss that was quickly becoming heated, the corner of his mouth tugging up a bit. "Really? Thanks for the information, I'll be sure to ask Neji out" the raven joked.

"Not funny Uchiha." Said boy only chuckled before reclaiming the birthday boy's lips with his own.

Kiba again broke the kiss "so, what did you get me for my birthday?"

Sasuke tilted his head in confusion.

"Don't tell me you didn't get me a present?" Kiba put on his best kicked puppy face, which included very "sad" eyes and a very pouted lip.

"Hmmm, well I can think of a few things I could give you," Sasuke said with a devious smile.

"Hn I can't wait." The brunette knew it was cliché, but at the moment he didn't much care.

The teens went up to the owner's upstairs bedroom hand in hand.

As soon as Kiba's bedroom door shut Sasuke reattached their lips. The kiss was slower than before, more passionate as well. Kiba backed them up untill he was seated on his queen sized bed. Sasuke straddled Kiba's waist while said boy began to suck and nip at his neck.

After a few minutes Sasuke began to look at his surroundings. He noticed Kiba's impeccably clean room, which surprised him because it was not something he would expect from the Inuzuka's personality. Kiba's room was a standard, navy blue walled, teen's room. It wasn't too big nor was it to small, it fitted the bed, wall closet, night stand, and dresser perfectly.

Sasuke smiled, the room reminded him so much of Kiba. His smile however faded when he saw the pictures hung up around the teen's room.

It wasn't the pictures of Akamaru, Kiba's oversized dog who was currently at the kennels at his family vet, or the ones of their friends. No it was the ones of Kiba kissing and hugging another boy, and not just any boy but Shino Aburame.

Kiba noticed Sasuke's somewhat upset expression and then traced his stare to the photos on his wall. _'Damn, I should have taken those down. They're kind of a mood killer.' _Kiba thought to himself.

"Uh, yeah, forgot to take those down," the brunette muttered while scratching his neck awkwardly.

Sasuke jumped a little looking back at Kiba. He didn't notice how concentrated on the pictures because he'd been so wrapped up in-_ 'what is this? jealousy? I mean we're not even dating...yet.'_

After a few moments of silence Sasuke spoke "I guess I didn't realize you two dated."

"Yeah...I mean no one did, other than Hinata and Hana, but she just sort of guessed."

Silence.

"Does it bother you, I mean that I dated him. I know you two don't really see eye to eye ever since you forgot to include him on that vacation we all went on together last summer."

"No, as long as you two are over."

"Oh yeah! completely! I don't even know why I haven't taken down those pictures. Laziness I guess, I'll take them down now." With that Kiba gently lifted Sasuke by his hips, set him down next to him on the bed, and rose off the bed to take down the pictures.

The raven inwardly smiled as he saw Kiba remove the pictures, leaving blank spaces along the wall. Blanks that he soon hoped to fill. Though, much to his dismay, Kiba put the pictures into a drawer of his night stand instead of the trash can where Sasuke would have much rather prefered.

"So...kind of a mood killer huh?" the Inuzuka thought aloud. Sasuke's only reply was a look that read 'no shit.' "Well, what do you want to do now?"

"I suppose we should join the others outside," Sasuke shrugged.

"Fine," Kiba pouted as if he was a spoiled toddler that didn't get the toy they wanted. The teens began to walk out of the room, Sasuke first, until Kiba grabbed the raven and turned him to face him.

"Hey so do you want to... you know -shit I don't know- maybe go out with me and maybe be my...boyfriend? You don't have to but you know...I would like it if..." Kiba was rambling.

To silence the brunette Sasuke pulled him into a kiss before replying cooly with a simply 'sure' and another not so cool kiss.

On the outside Sasuke looked how he always did: cool, collected, almost indifferent, but internally he was about the complete opposite.

* * *

Sasuke wasn't sure why he was so attracted to the Inuzuka, maybe it was his closeness and similarity to Naruto. Both were athletic and competitive, hence the reason both were captains of the schools lacrosse team and swim team. Both were loud and constantly cracking jokes, though usually the only one to be laughing at Naruto's were, well himself.

Sasuke also wasn't quite sure when he had become attracted to Kiba, but after his breakup with the blonde he often times found himself staring at the dog lover, especially at lacrosse practice. He also had the tendency to "accidentally" find himself in the same place as Kiba.

* * *

After a few moments of recovery from their make out session Sasuke and Kiba began to walk downstairs to rejoin their friends. Neither noticed just how much time they had spent away until they made it outside only to be greeted by near darkness and a nearly empty backyard.

"Hey," Kiba greeted as they walked up to the familiar circle of teens.

"Where were you two? You missed _your _party Kiba!" Sakura questioned and emphasizing 'your'.

"Inside, I need Sasuke's -uh- help with something," Kiba replied while Sasuke masked any color that tried to cover his face.

"Well since everyone else is gone why don't we go watch a movie?"

The group nodded their head in agreement and headed inside. They soon agreed on a movie and started to prepare snacks.

Hinata, Tenten, Kiba, and Sasuke were in the kitchen making the food while their other friend sat in the room over waiting.

"Kiba, may I talk to you?" spoke the always calm voice belonging to Shino.

"Umm yeah, sure. What's up?" Kiba looked to Sasuke who seemed a little uneasy about the Aburame.

"I was thinking in a more private place."

"Ok let's go to my room," Kiba sent a quick wink at his new boyfriend before walking with his ex to his room.

Once in his room Kiba sat on his bed while Shino stood and looked around.

"You took them down" Shino stated matter-of-factly.

"Huh?"

"Our pictures, you no longer have them on your walls." Leave it to Shino to notice something so trivial so fast.

"Well yeah, I mean you broke up with me a month and a half ago." Kiba glared at him.

"That is what I would like to talk to you about Kiba, I miss you." Kiba was wide-eyed, such a bold statement was out of character for the Aburame. "I want you back, why? Because I love you Kiba, I want us to be like we use to."

Kiba was shocked, and mad. Shino had no right to say this, he was the one to break up with him because 'it just wasn't working anymore.'

"Sorry but I'm already seeing someone." Kiba replied casually trying to appear indiffrent and not let Shino see how he was truly feeling.

* * *

Secretly Kiba wished Shino would have said something before. He still held feeling for the teen, though those feeling weren't as strong as they once where, nor as strong as what he now feels for Sasuke. But in the end Shino was Kiba's first love, or what Kiba though was love.

* * *

"What? Who? You're already dating someone else? Am I that replaceable?" Shino's normal demeanor was gone, in replace was a side of the Aburame he had yet to see, a side that scared him.

"Well last time I check we were fucking through and I didn't have to report back to you on my damn love life" Kiba gritted out through clenched teeth, his hands were balled in his bedspread.

Shino touched his forehead, above his glasses, and sighed rather angrily. "Didn't I already apologize for that?!" Shino asked.

"No dick I don't think you did!" Kiba was pissed, he composed fascade was gone and so was he. The Inuzuka quickly got of his bed and stomped out of the room, leaving Shino to fume or sulk or whatever the fuck he wanted to do, Kiba didn't care.

The brunette tried to clear his head as he walked down the stairs, taking deep breaths before he was met at the end of the stair by a familiar face.

"Hey Hina, what's up?" not one to take his problems out on someone innocent, Kiba pretended to be his regular happy self.

"Ummm I-I heard you and um Shino yelling and I just wanted to um make sure you were alright." She was tapping her indexfingers together; her stutter had improved since middleschool but was still there and so was the lack of selfconfindence.

"Oh yeah, he just asked a stupid question, no big deal." _Lie._

"He umm told me he wanted to a-ask you out again."

"Did he now? Well he did and I said no, he wasn't to happy but I don't care I'm already seeing someone else."

"W-who? I mean if you don't m-mind me asking."

"Oh course not Hina, it's Sasuke." Kiba could help but grin "but could you not tell Shino please? I mean we're just now staring out and I don't want problems,"

"O-of course Kiba, I'm happy for you" her face held a genuine gentle smile.

"Thanks, now let's go! everyone's waiting for us I bet!" He wrapped his arm around her small shoulders and led them back to the living room where the rest of their friend where the other teen where already gathered.

Though only two people lived in the house, they had a rather spacious living room, and house for that matter.

The house was set up rather weird, they had all bedrooms on the top floor, except a small guest bedroom downstairs. The porch lead straight into the kitchen/dining room which lead into the living room which held a doorway to the stairs. The walls of the house were all painted varieties of blues, browns and whites, Hana not being the girly type so to say didn't want to spend time on matching a bunch of different colors so she stuck to the basics.

All of the teens, excluding Hinata and Kiba, were sitting with together in the living room snacks and drinks in hand or on the floor next to them.

On the couch clossest to the 60inch plasma screen was Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji. Seated in the wrap around couch parallel to them were Sakura, Sasuke, Tenten, Lee, and Neji. In the chair sat Shino who had cooled down enough to be in the same room as Kiba.. The furniture made it so there was an almost square shape in the middle of the living room, which is where Hinata was laying.

Kiba sat down on the floor next to his best girl-friend and by Sasuke's feet. Hinata giggled when she saw Kiba send a silent wink to Sasuke seen by only the three. Shino questioned why the sudden outburst and she blushed before stammering on about some joke from early she had though of as a coverup.

By the time the movie had ended everyone was asleep in rather uncomfortable postitions, or nearly everyone.

* * *

**So I actually like this! I mean it still sucks but it's better than before! Please please please review/favorite/follow or anything! **

**-xSora**

**(P.S-I updated this chapter a little, not much just minor fixes. I should have the next chapter out by the end of the week if I don't message me so I get my lazy ass to work! updated: 8/18/13)**


	2. Chapter II

**Sorry for the wait 2 people that are actually following this story! Theres really no excuse, I'm just lazy and school...**

* * *

Footstepts could be heard, slowly the sound of feet on the wooden stairs got more and more distant before they could no longer be heard. They were replaced by the sounds of mumbled voiced in the room above, before the sound of a fist hitting a wall.

* * *

Sasuke wasn't sure about what to make of the situation. He woke to see Neji kneeled in front of his Kiba_ - wait, my Kiba? - _ whispering something before the two of them left to where the Uchiha asumed was Kiba's bedroom.

Curiosity soon got the best of Sasuke, he silently crept up the stairs. Kiba's door was closed so the raven pressed his ear to the door all he could he was hearing hushed voice, he wasn't able to decifer any words clearly.

Soon he could hear foot steps coming closer to the door so he quickly, and silently, hid in the next room which door's was conveniently left open to circulate the air conditioning. Sasuke then saw Neji leave the room and hitting his fist aginst the wall as he descended the stairs. Again curiosity took over Sasuke, he went into Kiba's room and again shut the now open door.

Kiba had his legs over the side of his bed, his head in his hands with his eyes closed. Mumbled profanities slipped quietly from his mouth, unaware of Sasuke's presence.

The raven stepped closer to the Inuzuka's bed and as he did so one of the floorboards creaked, making Kiba looking up.

"Oh hey Sasuke how long have you been there?" Kiba wasn't crying but his voice sounded a little strained, and his eye were full of deep thought.

"Not long, but I was around for when Neji punched the wall." Sasuke tried to lighten the mood in the slightest, but was failing.

At the mention of Neji's name Kiba's eyes switched from worry to anger mixed with something else, it almost looked like-pity. "Yeah, well I he can sulk in anyway he wants, damn bastard..." Kiba's voice was hushed as he trailed off.

"So what happened?" Sasuke questioned as he sat next to his boyfriend.

"Neji just being, I don't know, a dick? I'm not sure if I could honestly say that though," Kiba sighed, "I mean it's not his fault I'm already taken by a sexy raven." With that Kiba nudged said boy's neck with his nose.

"What in hell are you going on about?" Sasuke, though enjoying the skin contact, wanted to know what had happened.

"Neji, he -umm- he kinda kissed me." Kiba didn't face Sasuke, " I didn't do anything I promise! I just -damn it- I'm sorry Sasuke."

The Uchiha didn't speak, he didn't look at Kiba. It wasn't the tattooed boys fault, he knew that, he was just so pissed at Neji.

"Sas are you mad at me?" now Kiba actually looked like a kicked puppy that was left on the streets to die.

"No...no I'm not mad at you" Sasuke sighed, "but I can't say the same for Hyuga."

"I'm not taking his side, trust me I'm not, but it's not really his fault. I mean how was he spose to know I was dating you? We just started going out, literally today."

"Yeah, ok...can we just forget it?" Sasuke was acting a bit childish, but who could blame him? Kiba didn't.

"Sounds ok with me, but I think I'll remember that kiss for a while now ya know?" Kiba had a playfully seductive smirk.

"Oh really now? I guess I'll have to make you then," the raven moved so he was sitting on Kiba's lap, knees folded on either side of the captured boy.

Sasuke then proceeded to kiss Kiba. The kiss was full of tounge, teeth clashed and moans escaped. The two teens only pulled away for a brief second to regain stolen air before quickly returning to the heated kiss.

"So did you forget yet?" Sasuke mumbled aginst Kiba's still moving lips.

"Nope you're going to have to do a little better" Kiba smirked, Sasuke rolled his eyes.

* * *

**So just a slight teaser for next chapter I guess...Yeah I know I suck... (updated 8/22/13)**


	3. Filler:)

**Heehee so I was called a bitch recently, in regards to this story that is, so I decided to show just how "amazing" I can be! So I now introduce you to my CLT filler story:))**

* * *

They were drunk, that much was obvious. What wasn't so obvious was were exactly they were and how they got there.

It was night, the sky was dark with bright stars that looked dim compared to shining smiles of the drunken baboons. Somehow Choji, Naruto, and Kiba had managed to make their way from the club to the tattoo parlor while completely intoxicated.

The friends were celebrating school being out along with the others at a club that was known for letting in minors and sliding them a "couple" of drinks. The trio had weasled their way out of the club knowing their other friends, such as Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Shino, would not approve of what they thought would be a genius plan.

"Dudes this is going to be so fucking epic!" Naruto blurted out as they walked into the parlor, or more so stumbled.

"I know man! You all cashed your checks in right? Ok good." Choji, who still had some, very little it may be, sense left in his system knew to at least make sure they all had money in pocket for their little endeavor.

"What can I help you guys with today?" the tattoo artist had clearly heard the teens discussion and wasn't above scamming a few kids out of big bucks.

"We, we want some bad ass tattoos!" Naruto stepped forwards a little stumbling.

"And how old might we all be?" Honestly he didn't care but the door was open so the man still had to save face.

"Old enough to drink" Kiba said with a cocky smirk and a 'I don't give two shits what you think' look.

"Ok then who's up first?" the man matched Kiba's smirk with his own before stepping forward and shutting the door and curtain to the large window in the front.

* * *

"Holy shit man that looks awesome!" Naruto jumped out of his seat to marvel at Choji's new ink.

"Really? I haven't seen it yet but it hurt pretty freaking bad!" Choji said and then turned to look at the mirror.

He had two thin red swirls on the apple of each of his cheeks. "Duuuuude this is sweet! Thanks man!" Choji then high-fived the tattoo artist. For someone who stooped down low enough to give drunk teens tattoos, he was decent. He had clean lines and a steady hand and he had made sure all precautions were set so nothing would happen.

"No problem," he smiled "so who's up next?"

"Oooh! Me! Me me!" Naruto was jumping again. "I want something that will make me look fierce! Like like a fox!"

"A fox?" Kiba scoffed "this is going to be interesting..."

* * *

An hour or so later Naruto was done and now had three black lines that extended from his cheeks to his jaw on each side. Kiba began to wonder if the man's perception of a fox was the same as everyone else's, the lines made Naruto look almost cat-like.

"That hurt like a fucking bitch!" Naruto wanted to rub his sore face but the tattoo artist swatted away his hands.

"No shit it's a tattoo dipshit" Kiba chided "now's my turn and I'm gonna show up both you two!"

Both Naruto and Choji shot him a challenging look that sent the message of 'bring it on' loud and clear.

* * *

Two to three hours later Kiba sat up straight from his reclined chair to look at what had caused him imense pain for the last couple of hours.

"Niiiiiiiice man! This is so sick!" Kiba was turning his head side to side to admire the two red triangle that were now embeded on his cheeks. "Dudes wake up!"

"Huh? What? What's going on?!" Naruto jolted awake having previously fallen asleep while waiting, "dude what- Man that's sweet! Choji wake up!"

Said friend slowly roused his eye, feeling what would soon be the result of their night drinking. The only reason Naruto hadn't was because he was still running off adrenaline and had a very hight tolerance for alchohol.

"What do you want- Kiba that looks awesome!" Both teens walked up to their friend to look at his new tattoos.

"How bad did those things hurt?" Naruto questioned and poked Kiba's swollen face.

"Cut it out! And like you said, it hurt like a motherfucking bitch!" Kiba batted Naruto's hand away.

"Ok boys so that wraps it up! Now come to the counter and you can pay."

They followed the man who was responsible for the ink that was now permanently on their faces to the counter in the front. He explained what to do to ensure that the tattoos would get infected and charged them the due amount.

* * *

The teens walked out of the parlor with smiles on their faces, having sobered up enough to walk straight and make it home safely.

They were walking on the sidewalk that led to the bus stop when Kiba suddenly stopped and put his arm in front of Naruto to stop him.

"What's the problem?"

"What time is it?" Kiba suddenly went pale.

"Shit," Naruto checked his phone, which he noticed had over thirty missed calls from various people and many more texts, "uhh damn it's like 3:21 A.M."

"Our parents are gonna kill us."

The realization finally dawned on the trio that, not only were they out way past curfew and reeked of alcohol, but they had facial tattoos. FACIAL TATTOOS.

"We're dead," Choji said Kiba and Naruto agreed.

* * *

**Was this ok? Or did it suck? Please review! Or follow or favorite! Please:) (updated 8/27/13)**


End file.
